remfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
Albums Studio albums *''Murmur'' (1983) *''Reckoning'' (1984) *''Fables of the Reconstruction'' (1985) *''Lifes Rich Pageant'' (1986) *''Document'' (1987) *''Green'' (1988) *''Out of Time'' (1991) *''Automatic for the People'' (1992) *''Monster'' (1994) *''New Adventures in Hi-Fi'' (1996) *''Up'' (1998) *''Reveal'' (2001) *''Around the Sun'' (2004) *''Accelerate'' (2008) *''Collapse into Now'' (2011) Compilation albums *''Dead Letter Office'' (1987) *''Eponymous'' (1988) *''The Best of R.E.M.'' (1992) *''R.E.M.: Singles Collected'' (1994) *''R.E.M.: In the Attic – Alternative Recordings 1985–1989'' (1997) *''In Time: The Best of R.E.M. 1988–2003'' (2003) *''iTunes Originals – R.E.M.'' (2004) *''And I Feel Fine… The Best of the I.R.S. Years 1982–1987'' (2006) *''Part Lies, Part Heart, Part Truth, Part Garbage 1982–2011'' (2011) Box sets *Singleactiongreen *The Automatic Box EPs *''Chronic Town'' (1982) *''Not Bad for No Tour'' (2002) *''Vancouver Rehearsal Tapes'' (2003) *''Live from London'' (2009) Video albums *''Succumbs'' (1987) *''Tourfilm'' (1990) *''Pop Screen'' (1991) *''This Film Is On'' (1991) *''Parallel'' (1995) *''Road Movie'' (1996) *''In View: The Best of R.E.M. 1988–2003'' (2003) *''Perfect Square'' (2004) *''When the Light Is Mine: The Best of the I.R.S. Years 1982–1987'' (2006) *''This Is Not a Show'' (2009) *''R.E.M. Live from Austin, TX'' (2010) Promo samplers Video albums *Succumbs *Tourfilm *Pop Screen *This Film Is On *Parallel *Road Movie *In View: The Best of R.E.M. 1988–2003 *Perfect Square *When the Light Is Mine: The Best of the I.R.S. Years 1982–1987 Others *''Man on the Moon'' (1999) *''r.e.m.IX'' (2002) *''R.E.M. Live'' (2007) *''Live at The Olympia'' (2009) Singles *"Radio Free Europe" (Hib-Tone version) (1981) *"Radio Free Europe" (1983) *"Talk About the Passion" (1983) *"So. Central Rain (I'm Sorry)" (1984) *"(Don't Go Back To) Rockville" (1984) *"Cant Get There from Here" (1985) *"Driver 8" (1985) *"Wendell Gee" (1985) *"Fall On Me" (1986) *"Superman" (1986) *"Ages of You" (1987, promo) *"The One I Love" (1987) *"It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" (1987) *"Finest Worksong" (1988) *"Orange Crush" (1988) *"Stand" (1988) *"Pop Song 89" (1989) *"Get Up" (1989) *"Turn You Inside-Out" (1989, promo) *"Losing My Religion" (1991) *"Shiny Happy People" (1991) *"Near Wild Heaven" (1991) *"Radio Song" (1991) *"Texarkana" (1991, promo) *"Drive" (1992) *"Man on the Moon" (1992) *"Ignoreland" (1992, promo) *"The Sidewinder Sleeps Tonite" (1993) *"Everybody Hurts" (1993) *"Nightswimming" (1993) *"Find the River" (1993) *"What's the Frequency, Kenneth?" (1994) *"Bang and Blame" (1994) *"Strange Currencies" (1995) *"Crush with Eyeliner" (1995) *"Tongue" (1995) *"Star 69" (1995, promo) *"King of Comedy" (1995, promo) *"E-Bow the Letter" (1996) *"Bittersweet Me" (1996) *"Electrolite" (1996) *"The Wake-Up Bomb" (1996, promo) *"How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us" (1997) *"Daysleeper" (1998) *"Lotus" (1998) *"At My Most Beautiful" (1999) *"Suspicion" (1999) *"The Great Beyond" (1999) *"Imitation of Life" (2001) *"All the Way to Reno (You're Gonna Be a Star)" (2001) *"I'll Take the Rain" (2001) *"Bad Day" (2003) *"Animal" (2003) *"Leaving New York" (2004) *"Aftermath" (2004) *"Electron Blue" (2005) *"Wanderlust" (2005) *"#9 Dream" (2007) *"Supernatural Superserious" (2008) *"Hollow Man" (2008) *"Man-Sized Wreath" (2008) *"Until the Day Is Done" (2008) *"Discoverer" (2011) *"Mine Smell Like Honey" (2011) *"Überlin" (2011) *"Oh My Heart" (2011) *"All the Best"/"It Happened Today" (2011) See also *List of albums *List of box sets *List of compilation albums *List of EPs *List of live albums *List of music videos *List of promos *List of side projects *List of singles *List of songs *List of video albums category:releases